One of the most common beach accessories is a beach towel. A traditional beach towel for use at the beach is typically larger than a normal household towel so that a person can use it to lie on the sand. One of the challenges of going to the beach is the sand itself. Sand is an abrasive and as beachgoers understand sand readily sticks to wet sink.
Many people find it very difficult to put on beach footwear without having sand sticking to the calves and feet and further, most beachgoers dislike getting into a clean car with a fine layer of sticky, salty sand on one's calves and feet. While many people try to enter the ocean in order to do a final rinse, the difficulty is that the beachgoer has to walk across the sand, thereby causing sand to stick back onto the wet skin, e.g., wet feet.
There is therefore a need for an improved solution as to how to clean a person's feet from sand at the beach. The present invention addresses and provides such solution.